


Amelia Song

by BookishBeaux



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, feel good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookishBeaux/pseuds/BookishBeaux
Summary: A little fluff fic about the child of River and The Doctor || Read and Review :)





	Amelia Song

Sunlight crept through the gaps in the heavy blanket of leaves, warming River's face, gently coaxing her towards sleep. The thick heady scent of the bright blue violets she was lying in wondered lazily around her head, adding to the soporific effect of the afternoon. She could just hear the precious sound of laughter trickling towards her, a man's, mixed with the delicate tinkling of a child's. She couldn't help but smile to herself. 

A little scream, followed by shrill giggles jerked her back into reality and she propped herself up on her elbows to see what was happening. A little grin made its way across her face. The Doctor was holding Amelia by her hands, swirling her around in great wide circles while she screamed with delight every time her feet left the ground. Her bright red curls flew around her beaming face as the Doctor picked her up once more and swung her in a great arc, pulling her up into his arms just before she hit the ground. River flinched. 

"Be careful you two!" she shouted. Amelia beamed a bright, gap-toothed smile as she waved at her mother from the Doctor's arms. He grinned boyishly at her as he saluted, shouting "Aye aye Captain!" River rolled her eyes and chuckled. 

"At ease soldiers!" she called. They both grinned and the Doctor set Amelia back on the ground where they both saluted once more. River grinned, shouting at them again. 

"Form up men!" and they both ran towards the little tree she was lying under, stopping just before her to stand with their hands strapped to their sides, Amelia desperately trying not to giggle. 

"At ease soldiers," River repeated with an air of mock seriousness and authority. Amelia launched herself at her mother and wrapped her arms around her, knocking her back to the ground. River laughed and tugged the little girl into her arms as she sat upright again and peppered kisses all over her freckled face. 

"Stop it!" the girl squealed under her mother's assaults. 

"Never!" River grinned as she planted one last kiss on her cheek. 

Once she had been released Amelia ran back into the middle of the field and proceeded to chase a bright turquoise and red butterfly that had no doubt made it's escape from the Lunar University Botanical Gardens in the next pod over. The Doctor settled himself behind her and River leaned back into his arms, smiling as they watched their daughter play. She was so like Amy it was almost painful to watch. Her hair was just the same shade of red, her freckles positioned in just the same way, so that it seemed they had almost been drawn on with a stencil. And she was stubborn, oh so stubborn, and completely fearless. But she had her mother's eyes, like a sea of bright green grass, interrupted only now and then with a light grey cloud or Tardis blue rain drop. 

She had a temper too, that of her mother and her father combined. Only five years old and already she was capable of kicking up a storm that would make even the bravest and most foolish run and hide. But she had his heart, the Doctor's heart, both of them, producing a love so great that at times River knew it would threaten to destroy her, as it did him. Never had there been a kinder, more caring, more formidable force of nature than their child. The child of the last of the Time Lords. The daughter of River Song.


End file.
